An Angelic Moment
by chesxca
Summary: He looked down at his little girl and smiled "Being a parent is definitely the hardest thing I've ever had to do... Its also the greatest." was the only way he could reply to the girls question.  An Accidental Miracle's Sequel. Characters are still OCC
1. Early Mornings

**Well, I've had writers block this whole time so I randomly decided to write something. It's been a really long time for me because I usually write everyday. I apologize beforehand if this is bad or boring, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and the more I write the better I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning's<strong>

Usually it was girls dreaming of their wedding days, but he was dreaming out the suit he would wear, the dress is bride would be wearing and how perfect everything it would be. It wasn't normal to be dreaming about your wedding when you were already married either. Maybe it was because he self consciously felt guilty about the way he eloped the first time, secretly he wanted to find a way to redo everything, but have the same outcome.

His dream switched to memories, of how hectic the last year was for him and his family. But now everything seemed to be going right, they were still searching for a bigger house to move into, but that was barely a problem compared to his problems in the past. He was only half way awake when a piercing noise interrupted his thoughts.

He didn't remember his alarm clock ever being this loud, or that he needed to wake up this early today, but he reached to the side of his bed to check the time. *Great 6 a.m…* was his only thought, why was this thing still going off, he shook the clock hoping it would finally stop until he realized the sound was coming from the other side of the room.

*Shit!* he rolled out the bed and picked up the source of all the noise, "Come on baby, don't cry…" he rocked the baby gently, but the crying didn't subside, so he figured she just didn't want to be held like he thought. "What can daddy do? Are you hungry?" the crying quitted down a little when he started walking with her.

He knew his daughter loved to be talked to, and she loved it when someone walked with her, he also knew she had an appetite like no other. He switched her to where the baby was cradled to his shoulder and thats when he noticed the weight of her diaper. "Ugh, No wonder you're upset, you need your butt changed." He was so used to snipping diapers now, he didn't even think it was strange anymore.

He warmed her bottle while he changed her diaper and she finally seemed content. Once she had a full bottle and a dry bottom, she was nodding back to sleep in his arms. He was getting good at this, sure he was still learning being a new dad and all. But he could figure out pretty quickly what his daughter wanted and make her happy again. He climbed back into bed with the baby laying against his chest and tried his hardest not to nod off.

He checked the clock again, it was almost seven now. He was glad he didn't have to be at work until 4. He looked down at his daughter who was now asleep with the milk from her bottle dripping on her bib. He laughed at the fact she didn't have a single care in the world besides being held, dry, and full. She was still pouting her lips like she was sucking the bottle even though she was fast asleep and it made his heart melt.

He was glad he was passed the point where he had to burp her every time she ate. Taking the bottle halfway through made her cry, and she only burped half the time anyway. And it was nice to give his wife a break, she was breastfed since she was born, so she never really liked the bottle as a replacement. He looked over to his wife, to see she was still sound asleep even after the outburst from the baby.

His daughter was demanding, just like her mother was. Come to think of it her grandmother was like that too. His daughter made faces that reminded him of his mother all the time. It made him sad that they would never get to meet each other with her dying so long ago. He loved his wife's idea of naming their daughter after her, especially since they had such a problem trying to name her in the first place.

He loved spending alone time with her, even if it was just watching her sleep. She liked to suck on her hands, and she liked to lay on her stomach. He couldn't wait until she learned how to do other things, it always seemed like she was born yesterday, but she was already three months old and very alert. She loved getting kissed and she smiled when someone played peekaboo with her.

Her little sleeping face relaxed him, he was always worried about her when she cried. He even found himself having separation anxiety when he was at work. He let out a yawn realizing just how tired he was, he needed to get back to sleep before the baby woke up again. He laid her on his chest and dozed off right along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been debating on writing this for a while, when I finished An Accidental Miracle but it felt like unfinished business. I had to do a time skip, especially after not writing anything for a few months, I felt kind of sad not writing, but at the same time I needed a break. I have all the ideas for this story in my head and I hope they come across well. -Chesxca<strong>


	2. Day Off

**I'm such a slow updater! Shame on me! especially after how short that first chapter was. :O At least the next one is almost done! If I don't update soon, Yell! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Off<strong>

When he woke up the second time, he noticed two things, number one it was too quiet, number two the baby wasn't on his chest anymore. It was never this quiet anymore, he looked over to the other side of the bed to see his wife missing, It was noon so he decided to get ready for the day, their room was over run with baby stuff, he tripped over the bouncer every morning and today was no exception.

He figured his yawning was due to too much sleep rather than not enough, sleeping till noon wasn't something that happened anymore, even when it wasn't his turn with the baby. When he pushed open his bathroom door, he thought it was a bit strange since it was never shut and he was the only one upstairs at this current moment, but shrugged it off anyway.

He laughed at the fact the babies bathtub was still in the shower after her bath last night. Everything was definitely a tribute to his daughter, he turned the shower on and realized he forgot a towel, that was until one was thrown at him. "Get the hell out!" he raised an eyebrow at the voice he immediately recognized and was a bit annoyed. "I know were married and stuff, and I love you, BUT THIS IS CROSSING THE FREAKIN' LINE!"

"Oh come on babe, whats the big deal, its not like I haven't seen it before." As long as they had been together his wife was easily embarrassed, and him walking in on her on the toilet had to be in the top ten. He was still too tired to comprehend how mad she was so he just stood there to annoy her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, and besides wheres my baby?"

He dodged the next thing she threw at him, and was glad his reflexes were working this early after waking up because that one sounded like it would have hurt. "Some things are sacred!" he was laughing to himself at the blush that crept across her cheeks and she was trying to cover what he wasn't even looking at. "Your dad took her for the day, he thought we could use a day off so he's going to see my dad… Babe I'm gonna tell you one more time, get out or die."

"Oh, come on, think of it as a bonding experience." He knew the joke was over when he saw the look on her face, sure it was great poking fun at the situation, but the humor seemed to be one sided. He knew if he kept it up he would be sleeping on the couch, or worse, she would sleep on the couch and let him deal with the demanding little mini version of his wife. "Hurry up babe, I smell gross. Plus we have free time and we need to use it while we can."

* * *

><p>Having a moment to herself felt amazing, she cracked open the book she's been trying to finish lately and tried to relax. At first she was reluctant to letting the baby spend the day with her grandfather's, but after a whole lot of begging from both sides she agreed. It was hard not to be worried about her, even though she knew her daughter was in good hands, *They did raise me and her dad* she smiled to herself trying to push her worries aside.<p>

She sighed again trying to get back into the book, but things like *Do they have enough diapers? and Did they take enough milk?* crossed her mind, she wanted to call and check up on them, but she didn't want to make it seem like she didn't trust them. She threw down her book in a huff, accepting the fact she couldn't bring herself to read it. *Great! I have a mom brain now, I guess I'm more worried about her when I can't hear her cry than when I can*

She finally gave in to her motherly instinct and pulled her phone out her pocket, when she went to dial her dad's number her phone was snatched out of her hands and she was pulled into a hug. The arms wrapping around her shoulders made her relax a little bit, "Babe you're dripping all over me…" She didn't mean for it to come out as a whine, but she was just in a bad mood in general, she was already missing her baby.

"What's that face all about? They've been gone, What? An hour now?" He laughed when she pouted and muttered something along the lines of "too long or that's long" under her breathe. "We should go do something, It'll take your mind off of missing her." She shot him a look of disbelief, he knew he was lying, but he was hoping it would make her at least feel a bit better if they got out of the house.

"I'd rather stay here, I want to be home when they come back…" She knew they weren't coming back at least another six hours, but she didn't want to be too far away from home anyway. What if something happened? What if they need her for something and she's too far away, a million things going wrong went through her head, and she realized she was just paranoid.

She just felt like moping, was it normal to feel like this? Was she going to react like this every single time she was away? She was hoping not, or she would be in real trouble when it came time to send her to school, or she would have to home school her. "This is easier for you… You're away from her when you have to work, so you're used to it…"

"Well, I guess what's sort of true, I am used to not seeing her for a little while, but that doesn't make it any easier for me. Sitting around and making ourselves miserable about it isn't going to help anything, if our dad's need us they can just call." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into another embrace, despite him trying to be the tough one he already missed her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Being first time parents are tough, missing the baby is a normal thing, but the more kids you have and the older they are, I guess it lessens. I personally always have my niece because her parents need a "baby break" or some crap like that, but she is the third child and almost one. All my friends with little babies are like "omg nobody else can take care of them like me!" I guess it depends on the person, I love babies! 3-Chesxca<strong>


	3. Day Off 2

**I guess I'm type happy, what can I say? I wasn't really sure if i could get back into writing so quickly, but me working on four stories right now is proving otherwise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Off 2 <strong>

He was silently celebrating the small victory he had in persuading his wife to get out of the house. He laced his fingers through hers and was discreetly watching her reaction as she was window shopping in the mall. A store called ".Da" really caught her eye, because it had mommy and me outfits and her face lit up when she saw the display. "I take it were going in?" It was a stupid question especially since he was already being pulled in.

He realized for the first time since she was pregnant, they were really spending alone time together. Hell the last time they went shopping for anything but baby related items was their baby shower. Everything seemed totally different and he didn't even realize the change until he actually thought about it. Some things were tiny, other things were drastic, but he didn't even think about it anymore.

The first thing he noticed was before they left, he was thinking about what needed to be replaced in the diaper bag, it wasn't until he spent ten minutes looking for it did he realize where it was and why he didn't need it. Even when he got to his car he opened the back door for no reason, he was just used to putting the car seat in before he climbed in himself.

He even thought the car ride was way too quiet being used to the baby cooing, laughing and playing with the toys on her car seat. Everything was making him think of his usual tiny partner in crime. He awed at the the shirt and matching onsie his wife help up, her shirt said copy, and the onsie said paste, both of them were a simple red with black writing. After looking around for another half hour she finally checked out, and he couldn't wait to see his girls in their matching outfits.

His wife changed a lot of things since their daughters birth, she was a couple weeks away from being four months old, but it felt like he was still rubbing his girlfriends newly pregnant belly yesterday. The most dramatic change was her hair, she used to wear her long blonde hair in pigtails down to her shoulders and now she kept it in a high bun to stop it from being pulled. She gave up on wearing necklaces and earrings, pretty much anything that was in the baby's reach zone.

He even trimmed his hair when the baby started her hair pulling game, his bangs that used to almost hang in his eyes were a bit shorter along with the rest of his hair. He checked his clock to see he still had an hour before he had to leave for work. "Babe, lets head home…" she nodded and followed him towards the car. She was more than affection after their shopping trip, clinging to his as they walked out the mall.

After all the arguing, pleading, and convincing he had to do to finally got her out of the house, he was happy he did. He secretly agreed that they should have used their free time cleaning up, or catching up on sleep, but there would be time to do that later. He couldn't remember the last time he really had a moment alone with her since her pregnancy, and he wasn't going to waste that time doing something they had to do all the time.

Once they returned home he was hoping the silence would be less deafening than it was just a few hours ago. "Babe? What's gotten into you? You're being awfully lovable all of a sudden." It's not that he was complaining about it, but the car ride home was distracting to say the least. All of the hugs, and her attempts at kisses were stopped by her seat belt, thankfully he made it home without too much trouble.

"Well, would you rather me be violent?" he laughed at her joke, and pulled her into his arms, "Ya know how good I am at that…" She reached up and fixed his tie that was already perfectly in place, she gave it a light tug to pull him to eye level with her "Or, if you cant choose, I can always do a little bit of both." Her arms wrapped around his neck when he pushed his lips against hers.

She was being flirty and that was definitely a change, their romance has been on the back burner lately and neither one of them really noticed it. He always prided himself in making her know how much he adored her every chance he could, and lately he felt like he was slacking. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed like this, he could practically feel her melt into his arms when he broke it.

The blush on her face proved she hadn't felt like that in a long time, if he wasn't holding her up she probably wouldn't be able to stay on her feet. His gaze said everything his words didn't, and all she could do was tighten the grip on his shirt. "Yeah, both definitely works for me…" He smiled down at her and tilted her chin up to brush his lips against hers.

When she found herself pinned between the him and the counter she had a hard time catching her breath, when he broke it the second time he still cupped her face and stared at her like he was looking through he finally let her go, he groaned in annoyance "As much as I don't want to… I have to get going…

Her tone when she replied "I know" made him feel even worse about leaving, "Give baby kisses for me, and I'll see you later tonight." He was a high he didn't want to come down from, but dealing with the idiots at work was just another part of life. He was definitely going to be a lot grumpier than usual, but that was everyone else's problem just for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Still type happy, I just can't help it. I already typed the next chapter, it's a lot more, well, comical. If you've read "An accidental Miracle" which you should have since you're reading the sequel, I'm bring back the worlds greatest grandfathers. I've missed writing them, and we get to see how their day with baby's going. ^_^ -Chesxca<strong>


	4. Mature

**Sorry, this update was kind of a week late, I started it, but I never got around to editing it, but it was nice to bring these two back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mature<strong>

"You're going to spoil her rotten, if you keep picking her up every time she makes a sound." This was the third time today he warned his boyfriend about spoiling their grand daughter. He understood she was adorable, and he didn't want her to cry, but a spoiled baby is one that controls your life. He half thought he was just holding the baby so he wouldn't have to lift anything at the store.

"But she likes to be held" he made a pouting face towards the back of his boyfriends head, and went back to playing with her. "Honey?" he looked over to blonde to see what he was whining about now. "Can you hold her for a while? I forgot something." He didn't see what was wrong with putting her back in her car seat but he took her from him anyway.

The minute he watched the other man round the corner, he sat her back in her seat so he could actually shop. He was glad she was so easily entertained, she was either blowing spit bubbles or chewing on her hands and she seemed perfectly content. "Your baby is so pretty! How old is she?" he looked towards the girl who was talking to him and noticed she was pregnant herself.

The baby started giggling after the woman spoke, he looked down at her and saw the biggest smile on her face ever. "Apparently she likes compliments. She's my grand daughter and she's almost four months." She threw her toy out of her seat and started to fuss because it was gone, but he was already used to playing catch with her he gave it back and she was happily playing again.

"Really? You don't look old enough to be a grandpa." The woman giggled and went back to awing over what ever the baby did. He took her last comment as a complement, he already had practice raising a little girl so spending time with his grand daughter was second nature. It didn't really seem like it was that long ago, until he had to change a diaper for the firs time in almost twenty years.

Despite what people thought, he was already pushing forty and he had grey hairs to prove it. Dating someone who was almost ten years older than him made him feel even younger sometimes. Sure he acted like the mature one most of the time, his boy friend was a hell of a lot wiser than him. "I get that a lot, half of the time people think she's my daughters little sister."

The girl giggled at his response and waved bye to the baby, before she walked away, she looked even younger than his own daughter, and people defiantly noticed. That was one of the worst things about having a child young, some people didn't believe your child was your own, and the rest of them didn't think you could care for them.

Every one was a critic, but despite problems here and there, he thought he did a pretty good job raising his daughter on his own, and he was going to make sure his grand daughter had all of the support she needs. "Honey!" The sound of his unwanted pet name made him roll his eyes, *Couldn't he think of something a little more masculine to call him?* He looked at all of the stuff he was holding and realized he shouldn't let him wander off in a store ever again. "Look at all of the cute stuff I found! I can't wait to see it on her."

He wasn't sure how he was able to hold up each item with his arms full of baby stuff, but this wasn't the first time he was surprised by his boyfriends actions. "Put it back." He watched the other man's face drop, and he tried to come up with a million reasons to but the baby ten new out fits. "She's gonna grow out of it in like a week, she probably won't get to wear half of those anyway." He watched his boyfriend look dejected and he even looked to the baby for help. "You know what, fine. You can get one, but make sure its one size up."

"You're the best!" he kissed him quickly and ran back towards the children's section. He never understood how he could be so hyper all the time, but he found it to be the cutest thing ever. He always got himself worked up over one thing or another, obsessed over it, then would ware himself out to the point he was ready to go to sleep.

He followed him to the children's section so he could hold the baby up to the outfits he was picking out. "I think she'll like this one, or this one, or how about this one?" All the outfits he held up was different shades of pink, flowery and looked like things she already owned. He looked around at all of the baby clothes himself. Fall was on its way, so he looked for something a little warmer.

"How about this one? He held up a long sleeved orange onesie that said, "I Heart Grandpa" on the front. The minute he let his guard down the baby stole his glasses and tried to put them in her mouth. "No, no baby. Those aren't yours." He sat her back into car seat and adjusted his glasses, despite the fact there was still baby drool on them. "Oh, you think that's funny huh?" He got an equally slobbery kiss from her.

"But she looks so cute in pink! But I guess she'll look just as cute in orange. And look! It says she loves us." His excitement made the baby laugh, and she loved being talked to. He watched the two of them playing with each other, and it seemed like his happiness was contagious. He didn't realize he was zoning out until he was handed the baby. "Here, can you change her, and i'll check out. Thanks!"

He laughed at how he was able to stick him with the dirty job, and make a run for it before he could even complain. "Your grandpa's lucky I love him, I always seem to be the one on diaper duty." He looked down to the baby and seemed to be both confused and disturbed. Most likely from the full diaper and her other grandpa running around like he was insane. "Come on sweetie lets get you all cleaned up."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally feel like I'm back into the swing of things, I missed writing a lot, and getting back into it makes me feel way better. I'm rambling, I need to stop. -Chesxca<strong>


	5. Adore

**I am so type happy, I don't know what's gotten into me, maybe it's all the junk food I ate. Hmm Or the fact I know I wont have a chance to write again like I want to for another week. It's like writers build up or something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adore<strong>

"I don't want to give her up! I wasn't done playing with her yet." He tried to act like his whining was annoying him, but he really thought it was cute, and he agreed, he wasn't ready to give the little one up yet. But he knew his daughter was going crazy without her, and she already texted him three times.

"You act like you don't live with her, I have to drive across town, to see her, and her mom, and you." The last part was a little above a whisper, but he changed the subject quickly. "Come on baby, let's get you inside before your mama gets me." He knew she was going right to sleep, she only took about a ten minute nap on the ride home, so she was sleeping good tonight.

He kissed his daughter on her forehead and said a quick good bye to her and her baby, he had a lot on his mind and he just wanted to get himself home, in the shower so he could sort out his feelings. He didn't understand why his boyfriend had to disappear at such inconvenient times, he went in his room to see he was bent over looking for something. "Hey, I'm leaving, need anything before I go."

The pout on his face proved something was bothering him, and he was secretly hoping it was something silly. "I think I left my lap top at your place, do you mind if I come look for it? I need to stop misplacing such important things." Come to think of it, he remembered seeing his laptop case in his room this morning, he thought about hiding it to teach him a lesson. But he already seemed upset from not being able to find it.

"I think it's my room, I'm gonna jump in the shower, so you can let yourself out." He stole a kiss before heading to the bathroom, and he finally got the alone time he needed. He was scolding himself, he always did this. He fell too hard to fast and he didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't all his fault, his boyfriend was amazing, and he was the one who made his interest known.

He didn't take his flirting serious in the beginning, he thought he was just picking on him because he knew how attractive he thought he was. He never thought anything of the hugs that lasted a little too long, and how he would do little things just to get in his personal space. Sure they got pretty close, with their kids being married and a baby on the way, but half the time the conversations got a little personal.

When him and his last boyfriend since coming out broke up, he came to visit him and make sure he was all right. But that was just something any close friend would do. Right? He walked around clueless for the longest time, and it wasn't until the blonde kiss him, did he get that his feelings were mutual.

He was at a rough time in his life when they actually started talking, despite knowing each other the past six years. And were those six years rough. He finally felt at peace with himself after a long time. He blamed himself for getting his wife pregnant, he blamed himself for being gay, he blamed himself for his wife leaving him, and he blamed himself for driving his daughter away.

He was so close to the edge for a long time, he never thought he would come back, and be able to be happy again. It made him wonder, what his boyfriend actually saw him. For a long time he treated all of them like shit, and he beat himself up for it. He was a recovering alcoholic, and most of the time he was extremely depressed. He never knew what the kind, handsome, intelligent man saw in him. And it made being in love with him even worse.

* * *

><p>He was going to wallow in his pity party the rest of the night so he decided to get to bed early, it was around nine so there wasn't much else to do. He rubbed his towel through his hair and stepped into his bedroom, he couldn't wait to lay down. "Do you always walk around your house like that?" He jumped and looked at the man who was laying across his bed.<p>

"You scared the shit out of me!" he sighed and flopped on his bed next to him. "Did you find your laptop? Or are you just pretending to look-" his lips cut him off. "Okay, I guess that's good too." The feeling of his arms wrapped around him practically made him melt. That was another thing he loved about him, he was so passionate and he never did anything half assed.

"You've been acting like somethings bothering you all day, so I thought I might stay the night and hopefully make you feel better." Another thing he loved about him, was that he was observant, despite trying to hide the way he was feeling all day, he was here, holding him, and trying to make everything all right. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He cupped his face and held his gaze so he couldn't try and deny it, "Talking's the last thing I want to do right now." He knew he wouldn't push it any further if he was honest with him. "But I'm not opposed to you staying." The other man smiled, and immediately knew what he meant. The feeling of his lips on his neck made him forget all of his worries, all he could think about was the way he was making him feel…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh angst, you will always have a place in my heart, this came out way more angst than I thought it would. I'm not sure how much of the next chapter is going to revolve around these two, but I know I'll be getting back to our main characters soon enough. And our little baby. 3-Chesxca<strong>


	6. Tummy Time

**I'm sick! Maliyah was giving me kisses, and I can't resist baby kisses, even though she had an ear infection. I couldn't say no! But who could say no to that little face? I taught her to blow kisses now, no more getting sick like that again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tummy Time<strong>

"If you need to go, go now. Because mama's not gonna be happy if you do it in the tub." She knew there was no point in telling her not to go in the tub because it never failed, ever single time she gave her baby a bath, she had twice the mess to clean up, because she'd pee the minute her diaper off, or did something even worse as soon as she got her dried off.

She already set up a sleeper and a clean diaper for when she was done bathing the baby. She never understood how someone so little, got so dirty all the time. Every time she turned around, there was something in her hair, or something on her face, or she spit up on something that wasn't her bib.

Most of the time it was her own shirt, she always seems to wait until she was changed out of her pajamas and dressed for her day so she would have to change all over again. She decided to wait a little while longer before she put her in because she seemed happy with playing without he toys on her bouncer and sitting around in just a diaper. She was happy her daughter was content most of the time, an overly fussy baby would probably drive her insane.

She had about an hour to bathe her, feed her and read her a story before her husband got home. She usually tried to get her to sleep before he got home because the baby always got some sort of second wind the minute her father waked through the door. She always wished she could tell what her daughter was thinking, when she stared off into space and started laughing. Maybe she was thinking about all the mischief she was going to cause soon.

Dressing her was going to be a job all on its own, she had the wiggliest baby on the planet, the girl just liked to be naked, so she spit up on her clothes, constantly pulled her socks off, and fought whoever it was tooth and nail until she was fully dressed. Undressing her was a different story, it took less than half the time to get her clothes off than it did to put them on. "Okay times up, Its bath time!" She sang her words and it made the baby babble happily like she was trying to talk back to her.

The first couple times she bathed her she cried through the whole thing, but the minute she figured out she could splash, it was a whole different story. She did her best not to get shampoo or anything in the baby's eyes, even though she wiggled constantly, sure baby shampoo and soap is supposed to be "tearless" but she knew from experience that shit was like acid once it got in your eyes.

"Don't eat your clothe!" The baby made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue to try and get the flavor out her mouth. "See I told you not to do that, soap doesn't taste good." The baby splashed and was back to giggling again. She went into a fit, kicking her arms and legs and getting water all over the place. "Okay, okay you smell good again, its time to get you dressed."

She dried her off using a big fluffy towel she seemed to love, and laid her own it so she could grab her diaper. When she turned back around to the baby she sighed, "Now you pee, after I get you all clean and beautiful again." So much for using the same towel for her shower, but secretly she was glad she didn't have anything else to clean up, once she got her dressed. Pee was easy to clean, if she would have done something else she probably just would have threw the towel out.

"Thats my big girl…" Having the baby lay on her stomach, or "Tummy Time" was a big part of her nightly routine, now that she could lift her head up, it helped keep her entertained, especially when there were toys in front of her. She couldn't believe how smart her daughter already was, she figured out how to stick her hand out and reach for the toy in front of her to chew on it.

She still had trouble moving her hands where she wanted to, but she would keep trying until she got it, or until something else got her attention. She got a bit fussy, mid-way through her story, she didn't like to say in one position too long, and her toys were thoroughly chewed on already. "What's the matter? Are you sleepy yet?" She was trying to switch her from nursing, to bottles but she only accepted the bottle half of the time, and she completely refused one at night.

Even though it took a lot of time, and a lot of patience to do, it was a nice bonding experience, and it was what she was used to. She switched off the bedroom light and used her table lamp to finish the story, the baby was happily snuggled against her and was dozing off as she spoke. The combination of nursing and being read to, always seemed to relax her and she would probably be out soon.

She was at the point where she slept pretty decently throughout the night, rather than waking every four ours like she used to. It was almost ten, so she probably would wake up around five or six and maybe one time through the night if she was lucky. She still felt like she just had her yesterday, but she was already almost twice the size she was when she had her.

Even her clothes were getting a big snug, but her grandpa's spoiled her in the clothes department, so that wouldn't be so much of a problem. "Is your dad secretly feeding you when I'm not looking? When did you get so big?" She knew she had to get her ready for her four month check up, and she was a bit happy she got to visit her very eccentric doctor. The baby loved to be around him, and anything that made her baby happy, made her sort of happy too.

* * *

><p><strong>I went on a baby kick, I've been around a lot of babies and they like to troll me, But there the sweetest thing ever! Sorry for the cavity this chapter gave you, I wanted to make a chapter about what the baby does on a normal day, but I couldn't do it from her point of view because it would be about pooping and eating. Maybe when she's older I can do that. hmmmm…. I'm rambling-Chesxca<strong>


	7. Boo

**Someones type happy, and its me. I can't promise I'll update again tomorrow, but I'll try!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boo<strong>

As much as he wanted to deny it to himself, he was completely content right now. He always looked for a reason not to stay in his arms and cuddle like he really wanted to, but this was the first time he didn't have an excuse. "I need a cigarette after that… but you stole them all, so I guess I'm screwed." The blonde laughed at his complaint and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's for your own good, those things are going to kill you… And if you think you're leaving me that easily, you're out of your mind." He could never tell if the blonde was playing with him or not, and that bothered him. Did he already know how he felt? Did he feel the same way? Or was this just the weird way he pillow talked?

"You know, I never took you for the clingy type." He tried to hide the fact his comment made him flustered, by hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "But, I guess it's flattering in a way…" He knew from the warmness of his cheeks, he was still blushing. He wasn't sure when he turned into this blushing mess of a man, but there no other way around it.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He groaned and buried his face farther into his neck. The blonde could have kept this up all night, just to see him blush. But he didn't want him to suffer more than he already had, he knew he'd been beating himself up and trying to avoid being alone with him for weeks. But, he figured out what he was hiding a long time ago, but he was trying to give him a chance to actually say it himself.

He sighed, he was still debating on telling him he knew, or just continue playing the waiting game. Every single time he tried to bring the subject up to him, he would change the subject, or he would suddenly had to leave. He would even try to get him into bed rather than talk about his feelings, or some sort of mixture of the three. It's not like he minded, he wasn't going to make him say or do anything he didn't want to do, but he hated seeing him torture himself the way he was.

"What's there to be so embarrassed about? It's just me and you here… That was conceited of me… You and I, you always come first…" He locked eyes with the brunette and smiled, as much as he loved playing with him he knew he couldn't keep this up for his sake. He decided he couldn't let him go through this another night, and was trying to find the most vague way to tell him he knew. "Would it make you feel any better, if I said I feel the same way?"

* * *

><p>"Sir? Can I get you anything?" He looked up from his desk after realizing the girl at the door was talking to him. He wasn't used to being called "Sir" by anyone in a long time, besides when his sons school used to call him. He was glad he didn't have to deal with that nonsense anymore, his son was grown, and he hated being called "Sir." He realized the girl at his door was still waiting for an answer, and came out of the daze he was in.<p>

He laughed "I'm fine dear, what are you doing here so late?" He recognized the girl as being the new temp he was assigned after his old secretary retired. The girl looked like she was tired, and wasn't sure how to answer his question. "Come on, pull up a seat! Rest your feet, that work will be here in the morning." She hesitated, but she sat down anyway.

"Sorry I'm behind, all of this is still overwhelming." He smiled at her apology, he didn't expect her to be perfect at her job, but she was at least dedicated to the cause. He was purposely working late because he was taking a personal day tomorrow so he could spend it with his family. "But you're here late too, so you probably have way more work than me." She looked down ashamed that she was complaining.

"Not really, I'm skipping work to hang with my family, so I'm trying to get the majority done now." He laughed at the expression on her face, he knew she wasn't expecting him to say that. He knew he wasn't setting the best example in the world, but he wasn't going to pretend to be this big bad professional person, when he wasn't.

"Skipping work? Do you have a big family? Is it like someone's birthday?" He knew talking about something everyone usually had in common would make her lighten up, which was good for a girl her age, she had to be about twenty or so, and taking life too seriously didn't make you age well at all. Plus it was boring, and he didn't do boring, which is why he was trolling his son, and doing his work at the same time.

He thought of the best way to explain their situation, maybe he should start at the bottom, or maybe at the top, or maybe in the middle, everyone seemed confused no matter how he put it. Saying "Oh, me and my boyfriend's kids are married, and they just had a baby made people look at him like he was stupid. It was hard to believe, but who cares. "You could say I have a family of five, I have two amazing kids, and a grand-daughter I adore-"

"Oh! A baby! Do you have pictures of her? I love babies!" He flipped one of the pictures he had on his desk around of all of them together. It was one they took on fathers day, being it was special for all of them, the baby was only about six weeks there, so she was still very small. "Awh she's so tiny, and who's this?"

That question always made him smile, inside and out, but him smiling was nothing new to anyone. He always laughed at peoples reactions, even when they were negative, people were either extremely closed minded, or they tried the fact they were surprised he was response. "He's my partner in crime, or in kids terms, my boo."

* * *

><p><strong>Rather than writing a proper authors note, I'm gonna get back to writing… -Chesxca<strong>


	8. Late

**I spent all of last week reading the hunger games, so I'm a bit behind on my writing! Oops! It was an amazing trilogy, but I'm a day late with my first update, and I hope to have the second one up tonight, or tomorrow depending on how long it takes me to write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late<strong>

He knew he was home late, but he wasn't that late. Maybe twenty or thirty minutes tops, but it seemed like everyone was already in bed. He was supposed to be taking a short detour on the way home from work, but that turned into a shopping spree he would probably later regret. He figured his dad still wasn't home because his car wasn't outside, and he was yet to be embraced and smothered with complements and the whole downstairs was dark and quiet, this house was never quiet.

He was glad no one was up, that way he could sneak the treasures of his shopping spree in. The first thing he brought was the one thing he actually went in the store to get, a play pen was something he was meaning to pick up for a long time, and he was running out of excuses of why he didn't put it together yet. He thought purple would be a nice change of color for her, the pink in her room was blinding, and he couldn't wait to hear his dad complain about it clashing with the pallet.

He picked up diapers too, he got diapers every single time he went to the store now because he still had nightmares from the one time they ran out. Sure boys can pee high and everything, girls somehow got it everywhere, and it wasn't exactly easy to get the smell off of furniture. He figured the baby was already sleeping, so he would put her play pin together tomorrow, all he wanted to do, was take a shower, cuddle with his babe and sleep.

He thought he would find both of his girls sleeping, but they both seemed to be up, neither one noticed him come in until his weight shifted the bed. "Hey babe, you're home kind of late." She was so into her book she didn't even look up when she acknowledged him, he could have been anyone and she would have said the same exact thing. He knew he should probably give up on waiting for her to notice what he was holding since she already seemed to be doing a million things at once.

Reading a book, nursing the baby, giving him a cold shoulder for coming home late, she was talented at multitasking. "Is she sleeping like that?" she nodded, meaning she's probably been asleep like that for a while, if you moved her too soon after she feel asleep, she would wake back up and you would have to start all over again. His daughter was just as stubborn as his wife was, she never wanted to miss anything, so naps and bed night time were a daily battle. "Here I'll trade you."

He placed the flower she was ignoring in the spine of the book, and placed the baby in her basinet. He caught the smile his wife was trying to hide, she could pretend she was mad all she wanted to, but he knew she loved when he brought her flowers. The one in her book was a single red tulip, he learned she preferred those after almost a year of bringing her roses.

The rest of her flowers were already in a vase downstairs, he preferred the yellow ones because they reminded him of her hair, but she loved red and anything in a girls favorite color was extra brownie points, so there was a mixture of them on their kitchen table. She sighed and gave up on her fake anger, it was hard to be mad at someone when they were staring at you, with big puppy dog eyes.

"Babe… You could have at least called or something! That way I wouldn't have been so worried… How would you feel if I wasn't home when I was supposed to be, you would be mad too. I thought something bad happen to you." His look was more amused than apologetic, she never usually admitted when little stuff bothered her, but she was a lot more sensitive since she had the baby, even if she wouldn't admit it. "What are you smiling about? I'm serious."

"I know babe, I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're mad." He smiled at the fact he could still make her cheeks light up with a single comment, and she was so flustered she lost her place in her book. "And if you were late, I would assume you killed someone, or at least beat them up, before I would think of anything else, but i'd still be worried."

She smiled, it's been a while since she had a reaction like that, but she still wasn't afraid to kick someone's butt if she needed to. She's even beat him up a few times over the years for being a perverted, like now she was trying to have a normal conversation with him, and he was acting like she wouldn't notice his hands sliding up her nightgown. "Babe…Stop that! It tickles." She hit him on the head with her book and he looked offended.

"Stop what? Did you mean this?" He took her book and threw it off the side of bed, and she shot him a dirty look. "Or this?" He knew she hated being tickled but he did it anyway, he loved the way she smiled and tried to fight him off when he did. She was trying to resist from laughing, like he didn't know how ticklish she was, and he was trying to stop the hands that were tickling her ribs.

"Babe, you better be quiet or you'll wake the baby." She gave him a dirty look, he was the one who was making her laugh, and if the baby woke up it was his faulty. "Was this what you were talking about?" He stole a kiss the moment she went to yell at him, he had a smug look on his face like he won their fake fight. Sure he had her trapped between the mattress and himself, but she was trying to figure out a way to escape, and a way to get revenge.

"I think someone's feeling romantic tonight." Was her only comment, he shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what she was talking about, and went in for another kiss. He made an annoyed face when she turned her head away, she was going to win, wether he knew it or not. You would think he'd be a bit suspicious about her not letting him kiss her one minute, and then pulling him down for one the next.

She had him by his tie, like she always did when she wanted a kiss because he was at least a foot taller than her. She almost felt bad when she yanked it and made him fall on the floor, the look he gave her was somewhere between annoyed and hurt. "Babe! Look what you did, you woke the baby when you fell. You better get her back to bed soon" She couldn't hold her smile, even though she was trying.

She won his little game, and he's probably going to have to change a diaper, which meant she didn't have to do it later. "I'm gonna take a shower, you better get her to sleep before I'm out." He knew an invitation when he heard one, there just was the matter of getting the baby back to sleep, before that invitation was up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I called this chapter late, because I wrote it late, I posted it late, and he was home from work late. Sounds like a pattern, this chapter was longer than usual, but it still feels a bit rushed. That's what I get for updating late. Ugh I'm rambling yet again, but I guess he learned his lesson on coming home late without calling. I'm gonna work on the next chapter-Chesxca<strong>


	9. Forever

**That was quicker than I thought! Maybe I can do a third update today? I'm not going to push it though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

"And where have you been?" The question made him jump, he spun around to see his son sitting on the couch with a knowing smile on his face. It was still early, so he thought he could sneak in without anyone noticing. It was bad enough he was coming home this early in the morning, in yesterdays clothes. He wasn't even sure if he remembered to comb his hair before he walked out of the door.

His sleep overs with his boyfriend, always seemed to be so spontaneous, he would go over there thinking he would just me an hour or two, and he would end up sneaking in the back door of his own apartment, when the kids were supposed to be sleeping or at least not down stairs yet. "I was just out and about this morning, ya know the early bird gets the worm and all."

He ducked into his room before his son could call him on his bull shit, he's been doing the walk of shame into his own house for months now, this was just the first time he was caught, that he knew of. One time he was sneaking in the kitchen door, and his daughter-in-law was already making breakfast, lucky for him he picked up a cup of coffee on the way home, so she believed his excuse, or at least didn't care enough to ask anything further.

Him and his boyfriend agreed not to let their kids know just how serious they were, they knew their kids weren't stupid, but if nobody brought it up, it was something they didn't have to talk about. For the baby's sake they even tried to take a break, date other people for a while and they agreed that just didn't work out. Jealousy wasn't the problem, they just missed each other too much and the dating of other people was a disaster.

Not only did they keep showing up at the same bars, they would crash each others dates to see who they were competing with. Not to mention, explaining to your date that the two of you hand a granddaughter together was not only confusing, but apparently disturbing, by the looks they got from people.

He rolled his eyes, and sent off a text to just the person he was thinking about. *Kid busted me on the way in, I'm never going to hear the end of it.* He knew his boyfriend was probably still asleep, but he would see it when he woke up, and could be just as embarrassed as him. Speaking of embarrassing, he couldn't believe he actually cried in the middle of his tattoo last night.

His boyfriend was a bad influence on him, he always thought he was the corrupt one, but after a couple drinks last night, he decided he wanted to get his granddaughters name on his chest, he already had his daughter's name on his wrist, so why not. He originally went with him for moral support, to hold his hand and tell him how good it looks, and what not. But once he saw the finished product, he wanted the exact same one, in the same place.

He's gotten tattoo's before, they weren't that bad at all. He had one for his late wife on his bicep, and his sons name down the back of his arm. Pain wasn't a problem for him, he ever had a tongue piercing a couple years ago as a joke with his son, but he decided to keep it once it healed. He learned the hard way, that a tattoo over your collar bone is no joke, and he never wanted to experience it again.

He kept it covered during his shower, but after all the pain he went through, he was going to show it off as much as possible. He looked at the piece on his chest, and fell in love with it despite the pain. He thought her name suited it her, she was originally going to be named after his wife, her name meant "beloved." But before she was born they decided they would rearrange the letters, and was just as beautiful.

His granddaughters name meant princess, and it was a nick name he called her and everyone else seemed to pick up on it. He thought it was funny because his son's name meant "true ruler" and he almost didn't go with that name because he thought he would have a big ego or something from a name with such meaning, now he had "ruler, princess, and beloved "forever sketched into his body.

Speaking of his little princess, he was excited about halloween this week, that also meant she would be six months old a week later. The halfway mark, no one could decide on a costume for her, so he just bought multiple ones, so she could try them all on and see which one she was the cutest in. "Dad! when the hell did ya get that?" He smiled he got the exact response he wanted, even though it was from his daughter, and not his son.

The baby even fell over on to her mothers lap while trying to reach up for him. "Last night, your dad has one too." Once the baby was sitting back up, she raised her arms above her head like she did when she wanted to be picked up. "Can I have a kiss?" He couldn't believe how big she was getting, she could already sit up, and roll over on her own.

She was super affectionate, she knew how to give hugs and she liked to give big slobbery kisses whenever she could. "Yum, like sugar." He didn't mind the big slobbery spot on his cheek when he sat her back down, she still fell over occasionally when she sat up, but she was getting the hang of things really fast. She even sang in her little baby babble, and he couldn't wait for her to start talking.

"Dad, I love that. Can I touch it?" His dad said no a little too fast and it made him laugh. "Hurts that bad huh? Did you cry?" He tried to shoot him a dirty look, and tell him a speech about him being a manly man and this tattoo was nothing. But he just nodded instead, and explained the feeling of getting a tattoo over your bone as the most excruciating thing he's ever experienced. It didn't help when the baby smacked it because she thought it was pretty and was trying to take it off.

"Princess, please don't ever hurt grandpa like that again. Okay?" She gave him another slobbery kiss like she understood, and went back to playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the baby's getting older, I can do more things with her! And I'm trying to figure out her halloween costume! I wrote this chapter so fast, I like checked the word count and it was already where it needed to be. I'm still on a writing spree so I'm going to start the next chapter-Chesxca<strong>


	10. Trick O

**Halloween a week before Easter, yup screw logic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trick o<strong>

They hadn't even walked out the door yet, and she was already tired. Between getting them both dressed, feeding her, changing her and painting their faces, she spent about two hours setting ready. First none of the costumes they bought her fit, so she had to run to the store to find one in a bigger size. Shopping for a costume on the day of halloween was like hell, the only thing she could find in her size was a pink teddy bear.

She couldn't believe how big her daughter was already, she grew out of her three to six month old clothing, and was now in her six to nine months, they were a little big, but they fit better than the clothes she was trying to fit her in. She painted her nose black, so she would really look like a little teddy bear, and decided to lay her down for a quick nap before they headed out for the night.

To get in the spirit she picked herself out a costume too, which was really just ears and a tail she could pin on the back of her pants for the night. A momma bear and a baby bear, as soon as her husband got home she had a surprise for him. She pulled her hair into pigtails for the first time in months, and she kind of missed wearing her hair this way. It was kind of hard keeping it from being pulled when it was in the babies reach.

She figured she better eat something too while she had the time, the last thing she needed to do was get hungry later eat a bunch of candy. Sure she wanted to, but she was trying to lay off the sweets, and anything else bad for you while she was still nursing. She still ate all of the ice cream as humanly possible every time she went to the mall, but technically that was frozen yogurt, and yogurt was good for you. Right?

She sat softly on the couch next to the baby, careful not to wake her. She couldn't believe how big she was already, stretched out she already took up a whole couch cushion. "You're gonna be tall like your daddy is, not tiny like me." She knew she was already big for her age, she was almost as big as babies a couple months older than her. "Speaking of your daddy, he should be home by now."

He barely got the greeting "Hey babe." In before she yelled at him for being late. "Where the hell have ya been? We almost went without you." The dirty look she was giving him, and all the complaining she was doing was kind of drowned out by the fact she was wearing ears. It was almost to much for him to deal with, she stopped yelling at him when she realized he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, because he was staring at her head.

"You laugh, you die." He tried his best to hold it in, but he had a hard time taking her seriously with a pair of ears on top of her head. This was the last thing he expected when he came home from work today, a sleeping teddy bear, and an angry mama bear. He knew he couldn't laugh, but that didn't stop the grin from going across his face.

"Babe. You look so... cute." He was still having a hard time holding his laughter in, but the look she was giving him made him try even harder. "I can't even..." his laughter filled the room, she huffed angrily and pushed past him. "Oh, come on... don't be mad, I never get to see you all dressed up and stuff." He didn't mean to make her mad, but it was even harder apologizing when he noticed the tail on the back of her pants, someone was definitely testing his will power.

"I'm glad you like it so much." He didn't like the tone of her voice, or the way she was smiling at him. She was up to something, he could tell by the way she was looking at him, maybe she really was that pissed about him laughing. "I got you one just like it" She shot him an amused look, she had to be out of her mind if she thought he was going to dress up in anything that cute.

He flinched at the look she gave him when he said "Oh, I am not wearing that!" If looks could kill, he would of been dead a long time ago.

She huffed and threw his costume at him "I am! If I can wear it, so can you."

"Babe it's different, you're a girl, when you wear stuff like that, its cute. When I wear stuff like that, I'm trying to get my ass kicked." The thought of him dressed up in some girly thing bothered him a little bit. All of his guy friends already thought he was whipped, he didn't really care what the thought, but he had to hold on to some sort of the pride he had left.

"If you don't wear it, I'm gonna kick your ass, and I'm not gonna sleep with you... your choice." He couldn't help but laugh at her this time, she could say that all she wanted to. But they both knew she could never resist his charm no matter how mad she was, or pretended to be.

"Did you just bribe me? With sex?" He smiled at her, could she be serious right now? He really felt like he was married for the first time, she was nagging him and trying to bribe him at the same time.

"No, I threatened to with hold it. Plus the baby bear needs a papa bear. And if you really don't want to do it, I'm sure I can find somebody else to take your place." He was waiting for her to say, she could get his dad or her dad to do it. He was fine with that, she would get over it eventually. Dressing up wasn't his thing, and she didn't always have to get what she wanted. He needed to stop spoiling his wife before it rubbed off on his daughter. The last thing he needed was two girls bossing him around. "I haven't seen my best friend in a while, I'm sure she would love to take your place."

He sighed in defeat, she knew what she was doing, there was no way hell he was letting that woman take his place. "Give me the damn ears, but I'm not wearing the tail! That's where I draw the line." She shot him a big smile, it wasn't a "thank you" smile, it was a win smile. He couldn't believe he took her bait that easily, but he already agreed so there was nothing he could do now.

"Well, see about that." He laughed nervously at that comment, she was definitely up to something.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I suck. I'm super late. I lost inspiration for a bit, more like I was playing the sims and lost track of time. Sorry! oh well, I'm going to try and update on time next time! -Chesxca<strong>


	11. R Treat

**I got a promotion at work! So instead of having one day off a week, I'll have at least three! Woot! That means I will have more time to write! I tried actually writing about the actual Trick or treating experience but, that was hard to write. -_- Ugh anyway, I'm probably going to update again sometime tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>R Treat<strong>

"Well, don't you look excited." It was almost time to go out, and he was not looking forward to the last part of his so called costume. He really disliked the idea of wearing teddy bear ears, but at least they were a decent color. If they would have been pink, like the ones on the babies costume. He would have gladly slept on the couch for a week to get out of something that feminine.

"Yeah, yeah, just put the damn things on." At least she wasn't making him wear the tail, they were all matching besides that fact. It was kind of chilly, so he was glad the baby's costume was so warm. He wasn't sure where she found a full body suit in pink for her, but he was glad she couldn't find one in his size.

He wasn't too fond of wearing the color pink, he honestly would rather wear purple any day if he had to wear a bright color. This was probably the second time he ever wore this shirt, the first being the baby shower. He wasn't falling for his wives bull shit excuse for wearing all black either. "Umm babe…" He looked at her curiously, he was wondering why she was just standing there. "I cant reach…"

He tried to hide his smile, sometimes he forgot how much taller he was than her unless they were standing right next to each other. "Sorry." He bent so he was almost eye level with her. "Lets get this over with." She rolled his eyes at his complaint, he was probably going to complain all night on purpose just to annoy her. Even when him bending uncomfortably she still had to reach to get his ears in place. He didn't wear head bands, so he had no idea what to do with it.

"There, is that so bad?" she was still playing in his hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up, when she noticed the look he was her. "What are you smiling about?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The blush on her face, and her loss for words afterwards, brought back a lot of memories. She used to always get flustered when he surprised her like that, but he hadn't seen that reaction in a long time. *I've still got it!*

"Come on babe, lets go get some candy."

* * *

><p>"If you don't stop giving her candy or she's gonna be up all night." He rolled his eyes at his dad, he knew he should of stopped after the first one, but he loved watching her smack her lips when she tried the different flavors. "And look her little face is all messy." He was right about that, she kept getting sucker all over her face, and it was sticking to everything. But that didn't stop her from going back for more.<p>

"I'm gonna go clean her up, once she's sleep, I want to leave her that way." He wasn't looking forward to trying to clean her when she was tired, she was a sticky mess and she was always cranky when he tried to wipe her face. Even when he just used baby wipes, or just tried to wipe her nose with a kleenex she would whine, cry, and throw a fit about it.

It was only with him though, every time her mom went to clean her she was happy and giggling about it, she wasn't even six months and she was already playing favorites. "Hold still, daddy's gotta clean you up." She kept turning her head back and forward trying to stop him from wiping her face with the cloth. Her whining turned into a full on scream by the time he was done, with her face and hands.

"Come on, what's that all about? You're just stubborn like your mama is." She was just all around cranky today, as soon as they showed up at her grandpa's house she wouldn't stop crying, and she was fussy on the back end of their trick or treating. First she was crying because she was too hot, so he changed her into a sleeper and she seemed okay, then she was fussy because he wasn't feeding her candy fast enough. Now she was tired, and wet, which wasn't a very good mixture when you were tiny, with a not so tiny temper.

His wife went home hours ago because she wasn't feeling good, and she deserved a break from the baby every once in a while. Nine times out of ten she had the baby attached to her hip, and the baby liked it that way. Every time he was alone with his daughter, he learned something new, usually something surprising. And most of the time something so cute he had to awe over it.

Like the other day, he came home from work and picked her and she threw herself into his chest and rubbed her face against him and started laughing. He wasn't expecting his daughter to be able to hug him back so soon, but it was just so precious. Another one was when she was drinking out of a bottle the other day she gave a big "ahhh" every time she was done drinking it. Her little personality was coming out, and he was eager to learn more.

He liked learning which traits she picked up from who, like she would fake cry and throw a tantrum when she didn't get attention like she wanted, and that was something she got from his dad, between his tantrums and the baby's tantrums he didn't know who to listen to first. She was smiley like him, she always seemed to be giggling about something, even if she was just laying in her play pin staring at the nothing.

"Is my baby tired?" She finally cried herself out, and was down to a whimper in-between yawns now. Even her hands shot up to rub her eyes, before she yawned again. She was fighting sleep, but it looked like she was losing, by the time she was in the car she was almost there, and she didn't stand a chance on the ride home. She deserved a night of rest after crying because of scary masks and costumes, and being awed at every couple of minutes.

"Come on, lets get you home.

* * *

><p><strong>Little cranky baby, taking kids out can be super hectic. They always seem to get dirty, get angry, and get into stuff. But they can be love able at the same time, babies give the best hugs, and kisses. Maliyah's a pro at it already. I should get out of baby mode and get back to writing. -Chesxca<strong>


	12. Speak

**Well, technically it is tomorrow my time, its midnight! I'm type happy so this came out really quick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Speak<strong>

He loved short days at work, he only worked around half of his shift before he came home. He felt well rested and was trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. The baby had a check up in an hour, so he had more than enough time to spend some time hanging out with his girls. "Honey, I'm home!" He found her in the kitchen doing the dishes and he stole a kiss before raiding the fridge. He could feel almost feel her glaring at him. "What's that face for?"

He just walked in the door and his wife was already giving him a sort of dirty look, he didn't remember doing anything to make her mad this morning, he even remembered to put the toilet seat down, and didn't leave his boxers in the middle of the floor like he usually did. "You're daughters been calling you all day." He wondered what she meant, did that mean she was extra cranky today? She was teething so she would cry for hours id they didn't rub orajel on her gums.

He went to the living room where was playing, and she didn't seem to be upset at all. "Hey, baby girl. You been giving your mama trouble?" She laughed at the fact he was talking to her, and she handed him the toy she was playing, she learned how to share and she did it every chance she could, even though she took what ever it was back seconds later. He was still in awe that she could sit up all by herself and keep entertained without anyones help and she was only six and a half months now.

It wasn't until he walked away, did he understand what his wife meant about her calling him. It was soft, but he definitely heard it, and it was even more surprising when she turned it into a chant "ah da da da." Followed by a giggle that filled the room. "Da da da da da!" She kept repeating herself with her new found word. He finally understood what the look his wife was giving him was all about, he couldn't wait to rub it in.

He was more than excited, every day she seemed like she was doing something, new or cool out of nowhere and he was wondering where she learned all of this. Ever since she was born he would repeat "Dada loves you." Or something along those lines, and this morning was no exception, he was happy she finally caught on, and he was excited to hear what else she would eventually say. "Babe, when did she start doing that?"

His wife gave him a look somewhere between amused, and annoyed. She was definitely jealous, even though it was normal for babies to pronounce "D's" before "M's." She sighed, it was hard to stay mad when she was just as excited about her first word as he was. "She started that this morning, not long after you left… And hasn't stopped since." She laughed and rolled her eyes at his excitement, she was still hoping her next word would be "Mama."

"Yeah, yeah, she's a daddy's girl. Even though she spends all of her time with mommy. And I think she's getting close to crawling, she was scooting backwards earlier." Just the thought made him laugh, she was learning a lot of things on her own, and he couldn't wait to see what she was going to learn next. "Babe, can you get her ready for the doctors, I still need a shower, and to pack her diaper bag?"

"I got her."

* * *

><p>"Almost." He finally got to see the scooting backwards thing she was talking about. After getting her in a clean outfit, and putting on her socks multiple times, he was just waiting on his wife. The baby had a habit of pulling one sock off as soon as he got the other on and handing them back to him. She liked being barefoot, and even figured out how to take off some of her shoes already.<p>

After fighting to get her shoes on, he laid her on the floor and she kept trying to push herself up like she wanted to crawl. She would go back and forward from rolling around, to back on her knees again, he had to watch her so she wouldn't run into anything. "She's going to take off in a minute…" The voice of his father-in-law didn't even surprise him, he was so used to him being there it was almost like he constantly expected him to be around the corner. "I heard she could call you now."

He nodded, and picked the baby up handing her to her granddad. "Does that mean, whenever you're crying your daddy has to get you? Thats the only person you can call now." He kissed her on the cheek and flopped on the couch next to him. The baby flopped on to his chest for a hug like she loved to do, before whining to be let back down to the floor. "I bet you're excited, that was the first thing your mama said too."

"So… How's the planning going?" The look on his face meant his dad wasn't supposed to tell him what they've been working on lately, but he didn't like to be out of the loop so he was offering his help anyway. He's even been picking up the baby more than usual, now that his daughter was mostly over her separation anxiety. There were a lot of days where he just had his granddaughter to himself, and it made him miss when his daughter was that young.

Every time he thought about planning the wedding his daughter always wanted, and never got made him feel old. Even though she was already married with a child of her own. "I'll tell you about it when she's not around." He smiled at his response, his daughter was really good at ease dropping, she was really light on her feet and she knew how to be quiet, and the last thing he wanted to do is ruin the surprise. As if it was on cue, she rounded the corner a second later ready to go.

"Tell grandpa bye, you have to go get your shots today." The thought made everyone upset, the last time she got her shots she cried for the rest of the day, and they had to prepare themselves for one grumpy baby. They said their good byes and headed to their two-o-clock appointment.

* * *

><p><strong>That baby's getting big! I'm kind of sleepy so I don't know if I'm going to update again tonight. I'm going to say no for now, but I have the next few days off, and I'm a bit irritated, and I write when I'm upset. Ugh, I'm rambling again, thanks for reading-Chesxca<strong>


	13. Half Way

**Still type happy! I wrote this last night, but I was too tired to edit. I even wrote another chapter after this. I like my new schedule! Maybe with all this free time, I'll start another story. Hmm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Half Way<strong>

Waiting rooms definitely weren't one of his favorite places to be, especially this one. He had some not so good, not so bad memories of this place, but his wife insisted on making this their family doctor because of sentimental reasons. The doctor was insane, and the clinic was small, and he probably would have preferred a proper pediatrician for their daughter, but even she liked coming here.

Every other doctor he took his daughter to, she would burst into tears as soon as they picked her up. But this doctor she happily hugged and smiled with like she was familiar with him. The last time they were there, she had a cold, and she cried through the whole night and half of the day. As soon as he gave her a little medicine, she smacked happily on it and was content. He was jealous, he couldn't figure out what his baby needed, and this quack figured it out in seconds.

Being a dad made him over protective, being a husband had the same effect. A year ago when his wife was uncomfortably pregnant and miserable, the same doctor told him how to take care of his wife. First he rolled his eyes at his suggestions, but when he actually tried them, she was way more comfortable. It made him realize for the first time in his life he didn't have all the answers, maybe that's where his jealousy came from. Another man telling him how to take care of his family just didn't sit well with him.

He suddenly understood everything his father-in-law told him about having a daughter. He was even disturbed by the fact the little boy she was playing with gave her a kiss on the check. He was ready to pick her up and keep her away from the other child so there wouldn't be a repeat of the incident. What stopped him was the fact, that was the exact thing that had him fighting with his father-in-law for years. Except this time he was on the other side.

"Look babe, she made a friend." His wife was referring to the same little boy that just kissed her face was now handing her a toy. She gave the toy a hug and handed it back before something else got her attention. If he was this bothered by his daughter just playing with a little boy, he was probably going have a heart attack when she's older and she brings home her first boyfriend.

This must have been karma at work, he gave his wife's dad shit for years by sticking around, and he just knew he was going to have to face the same hell when she was older, she was already gorgeous, a spitting image of her mother, at certain angles she even resembled his own mother. The minute he got home, he was going to apologize to his father-in-law for everything he put him through. The hatred he used to have for him suddenly made so much sense.

His thoughts were interrupted when their last name was called, he happily scooped up his daughter from the other children and followed his wife to their room. "Babe? Why do you look so grumpy?" He thought about the question, and he didn't want to admit the hundreds of silly things that was crossing his mind. He stuck with the most obvious, which was the baby was going to get her shots done soon. They already knew she was going to cry, and be miserable the next few days, and he was going to miss the baby's happy mood.

The first part of the check up was fine, just talking about the baby's development. Her and the doctor had a happy reunion, him acting like a lunatic and her laughing at his antics. "Such a pretty, pretty girl! With a pretty, pretty smile!" She laughed on cue like she understood the complements he was giving her. "Is she talking yet? Sitting up? Rolling? Crawling? Come on guys give me the play by play."

He listened to his wife describe an average day with her, and she said things he didn't even notice himself. Like she has to be held or she'll cry herself to sleep. Or that she almost always fell asleep on car rides, and she only pooped in the morning. He wasn't with her all day, every day like she was so he was learning things himself. He was a bit surprised to hear that she wouldn't nurse anymore because she didn't want to be held that long. But he did notice she was on the bottle a lot more lately, because he found them all around the house.

It wasn't until the nurse gave her the shots did it take a turn for the worse. She cried for at least ten minutes full on screaming, before she was just down to whining. If that didn't make him feel bad enough, her crying "Da da" made him feel even worse. She cried herself out on the ride home, and was asleep half way through their car ride. He was glad he wasn't driving because he wanted to cry, watching someone hurt his baby was more than he could handle, even if it was to protect her.

He had to work during her three month check up, but he remembered her being grumpy a few days afterwards. His wife was a lot stronger than him when it came to things like this. Girls most have a motherly instinct or something, she always seemed like she had all of the answers, and he was playing catch up with certain things. He almost didn't hear her when she asked him if he was okay, and his reply being "I guess." Didn't make things better. "Do I have to comfort you and her?"

He didn't even realized they made it home until she wrapped her arms around his neck. Him being so distracted from the doctors office he didn't even make a perverted comment about her pulling his face into her chest. "I don't know how you do this babe… How can you handle the hard stuff so easily, I just wanna lock her up so she'll never get hurt again."

"Somebody has to do it silly, next time we'll leave you home. K?" She kissed him on the forehead and headed inside with the baby, maybe he just needed to accept the fact she was the strong one. Or maybe he needed to man up himself, one thing he definitely needed was advice, and he knew exactly where to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>New parents are easily traumatized over everything, poor guy watching his baby get her shots really didn't sit well with him. My brothers like that with his baby, every time she falls on her butt or something he freaks out. He's having a mini one thinking about everything he has to deal with eventually. So many updates in so little time, I'm on a roll! -Chesxca<strong>


	14. Looking

**I don't work again till thursday so I'm going to be updating this a lot quicker, and working on other stories! I'm excited, super excited! I love to write and now I have more time to do it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Looking<strong>

"Well, I just love the outside of this one." He enthusiastic, this was the fifth house they looked at today and probably the twentieth this week alone, but nothing seemed to fit yet. When he downsized to an apartment, he thought it was going to be more than enough for a family of two, but now being a family of four and the occasional five left things uncomfortably crowded.

It was the same thing with his boyfriend, he had a two bedroom home and most of the time he was there by himself, it seemed like a waste to have double the bills and still no room breathe. They had been looking for months for a place that could hold all of them comfortably, and not cost them an arm and a leg at the same time. Not to mention something family friendly, so they were looking for something in at least a halfway decent neighborhood.

"You said that about every single one we saw today."As much as he loved the blondes enthusiasm, it definitely wasn't helpful when it came to looking for something this important. The baby in his arms agreed, she had been fussing to be put down the for past couple houses they looked at. He was skeptical at first, but they were all very clean and she seemed to be content playing on the floor rather than being carried around each estate.

Despite her not wanting to be held she had no problem following them around on her own, she just started crawling, but she already wanted to be independent. This house was the biggest of them all, the best thing about it was that it had two master bedrooms, that way they didn't have to fight with their kids over why they needed the bigger room, and they were far enough apart where they could have their own privacy.

This house almost seemed too big, compared to their current living arrangements. Even with the baby having her own room they still had two extra bedrooms they could probably convert into an office for them or a playroom for her, but that was something they could agree on later. After looking around for four months they finally found something they could agree on, all they needed now was for the kids to agree it was perfect, then they could actually work towards moving in.

* * *

><p>"Are you two actually sure about this one, the last two places you sent us to were dumps." The last time his dad told him he just had to look at a house, it was run down and leaky, and the one before that was more like a shack than anything. His dad was way too nice of a person and he was easily talked into things he just should say no to. There were many times when he had to be the one to put his foot down and say no, so they wouldn't be stuck with a hunk of junk, or something they just didn't need.<p>

"This time for sure!" His father whined into the phone complaining about him not trusting his judgement. He got tired of him fake crying about it and agreed to show up, he was smart enough to hang up the phone before he threw himself in some sort of fit, and talked his ear off the whole time it took him to drive to the address. He wasn't happy about cutting date night with his wife short, but his father had no problem harassing him until he did what he said.

"Change of plans darling, looks like we have to go baby sit our dads." She laughed at this, thinking about the way those two argued sometimes could put them to shame, and they argued about everything. It wasn't that they just disagreed on a lot of things, it was just that he liked to agitate her, and she had a really bad temper. He always could predict how she would react, and that saved his face on multiple occasions.

"I think you're the one who needs to be babysat, since you keep being a pervert and all." He shot her an innocent look, he thought she didn't notice since he was yet to be slapped yet, but apparently she was keeping count so she could make him pay later. "Don't try and give me that innocent look, that many "accidents" don't happen in one day." She rolled her eyes out at him and looked out the window, she wasn't stupid, she just wasn't totally against it for once.

He couldn't hold his smile this time, he thought he was being smooth, but obviously she caught on to what he was doing, and let it slide despite the fact she hated when he tried pulling off any type of public display of affection. In the movie theatre he already planned out using the darkness as an excuse for his hands falling where they did, but she didn't even say a thing about it, she didn't even shoot him a threatening look or hit him.

He decided to push his luck since they weren't technically in public anymore, they were in the car. "Move that hand any higher, and I'll break your fingers…" He immediately moved the hand that was trailing up her thigh back on to the steering wheel dejected, some things just didn't change. The last thing he needed was to get attacked while he was driving, he could never properly fend her off while he was driving, it was either take the butt kicking, or crash his car, and she always used that against him.

"If you think i'm giving up so easily, you're wrong babe." She gave him a look that meant she was ready for whatever he was going to try. She could pretend to resist him all she wanted to, but they both knew who the real pervert here was. Sure he would joke around and try to embarrass her every chance he could, he would do just about anything to make her blush. She on the other was always straight to the point. "Come on, lets call a truce for now. We need to check this place out, so he wont end up living in a shit hole."

She took his hand and agreed to the part about looking at the house, but she didn't see why they couldn't multitask. She wasn't sure he heard the insult until he gave her amused look, she didn't even mean to say it outlaid, but she knew the challenge was still on because the fact she just called him a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>She can crawl! Awh babies do the cutest things! Like today my niece who is only one threw her hands up and said yay and I practically spazed out from the cuteness of it. And incase no one guessed, my niece is pretty much the inspiration on all the adorable things the baby does! I'm hyper and rambling, so I'm going to work on the next chapter.-Chesxca<strong>


	15. Changing

**I should be sleeping, Instead I'm writing, oh well. I can sleep in because my sis is on spring break, and I don't work in the morning! Fuck yeah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing<strong>

He was feeling twice as dejected as he was five minutes ago, first his wife was deflecting all of his moves, then the moment he picked up his daughter she started fussing and reached for her mother. If that wasn't painful enough his wife was rubbing it in. "Awe! My baby gives the best hugs!" The baby burst out in laughter and clutched on to her shirt tighter, he thought it was adorable even though she was just teasing him.

"Did baby miss her mama? Cause mama missed her baby." The baby squealed again laughing at the raspberries she was blowing on her stomach, and being bounced around in her arms. "Did you miss your daddy? Are you gonna give him a kiss?" He reached for her and she threw her head back into her mothers chest and laughed, she liked playing keep away with her kisses, and she didn't seem interested in him until he was ignoring her.

It wasn't until she was back crawling around did she stop at his feet and start calling him. "Da, da, da, da." She reached her hands above her head to be picked up, and happily cuddled into her shoulder after giving him a kiss. "You're just like your mom, you know that right." He sat her back down before she got fussy again, and watched her crawl over to her grandfathers who were speaking to the realtor.

He made sure someone else was watching her before he followed his wife up the stairs to the second floor. The floors were bare, the stairs included. If this is where they were moving they would have to put some sort of carpet down in a few places for the baby, once she started walking the last thing she needed was to fall on a hard floor rather than cushioned by something. He walked past two rooms before he finally found where his wife was hiding.

"Well, this rooms nice." He made the comment because rather than looking at the room, she was staring out the window. He loved the fact she was wearing her hair down her back rather than up in a bun or in the pigtails she wore for years. "At least there's a nice view." He didn't know she owned more than one skirt, so when she stepped out of the bathroom this morning, he had to do a double take. It was strange seeing her look so feminine, no wonder he had trouble keeping his hands off of her today.

She relaxed when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. "What exactly are you staring at? Because all I see is a big tree in the way… Pervert." He laughed at her comment, he loved the fact she could from hot to cold in a manner of moments, he was hoping the reverse would happen if he kept his game up.

He was scolding himself for not shutting the door, but that would probably be more obvious than risking being caught. Sure from the door it just looked like he was hugging her, but in reality one of his hands snaked up her shirt and the other one was on its way under her skirt. Despite the many things she was saying under his breathe about him being a pervert, she didn't even attempt to stop him, and he wasn't falling for the fight she was putting up for show. "Stop that!"

He tilted his head to whisper in her ear,"now who's the coward?" After a while he was annoyed with her, she was saying one thing, but she was doing another. Like she told him to keep his lips to himself, but she definitely didn't complain when he stole a kiss every chance he could. And there was a perfectly good chair sitting next to the one he was in, but she went out of her way to sit on his lap, yet complained if he tried anything. "Uh, huh. You dressed like that so you can torture me."

"I don't know what you're talking about… I had nothing else to wear." He knew that was bull shit, she did all the laundry yesterday, and he didn't have the heart to tell her the tag was still on her tank top. "You and your boy brain just tries to make everything something it's not." She loved when she was winning, she defiantly had the upper hand on him, even if she didn't admit she was playing in the first place. "Didn't your daddy teach ya, to keep your hands to yourself?"

She faked mad and pushed his hand off her lap and he looked defeated. He even dropped the hands that he had wrapped around her waist and sighed. "Okay, babe I give up, what do you wanna do after this?" There was still light out and their date was cut short, so he had a hard time figuring out what he wanted to do next since she clearly "wasn't" in the mood.

* * *

><p>He was wondering if she had been planning this all day, he parked in the alley behind her fathers house and followed her to the back door she still had a key for. Everyone agreed on liking the house, and their fathers agreed to watch the baby for the rest of the day. They only had once a week to be alone, and they didn't want to waste it by heading back home to a full house. "It's like high school all over again." They always used to skip school and walk to her house to be alone.<p>

They had to be careful to leave before her father got home back then, and his house was even worse because his father was never minded being the third wheel, and awed every time they did so much as held hands. "You wish high school was like this… Unless you want me to beat you up, if that's what you're into. It can be arranged." He laughed, every time he attempted anything farther than second base, she would kick him off her bed or something equally violent.

"So, what exactly did you lure me here for?"

* * *

><p><strong>I've never moved, so I don't know what looking for a new house is like, so bare with me on that one. It's so cute when babies learn how to tease, cute and heart breaking. My niece never wants to give me a kiss, unless I have food or something. -_- I'm still writing! I just can't sleep, so I guess I'm just gonna write a shit ton of chapters… -Chesxca<strong>


	16. First

**Really, rapid updates, and I have like 40 hours before I'm back to work… Type time again.**

* * *

><p><strong>First<strong>

His fingers danced across her stomach, trying to tickle her so she would stop faking sleep, she was leaving for the day, so he wanted to get in all the them time he could get. "I'll miss you." He knew she was awake, she was trying to hold in her smile and pretend she was asleep, but he's watched her sleep enough times to know she was awake. He moved to her ribs and her being pregnant was like a faint memory to him now.

She hated when he saw her stomach, she had faint stretch marks across her hips and the bottom of her stomach from the baby and she was embarrassed about it. He didn't see what the big deal was, first she was self conscious because she gained weight from having the baby, and once she was back to normal still seemed to act like there was a problem. Maybe girls just needed something to be self conscious about.

Her laughing broke his thoughts, she finally gave in and stopped faking sleep. "Stop that babe, it tickles!" She pushed his hands off and opened an eye to peek at him. "I'll be back tonight, k." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, and that let him know she loved him, he had the most toxic morning breathe in existence, yet she still kissed him every morning despite it, and never complained.

As much as he fought with his wives best friend, he couldn't say he really disliked her that much, sure they fight for her affection. That just means she cares about her as much as he did and that wasn't exactly a bad thing. He was skeptical at making her the baby's god mother, but she was always amazing with her, and she never gave him a reason to regret the decision.

He thought it was a great idea the two of them were going off for a spa day, but he objected at first to put on the show, those two were never supposed to agree, so he went out of his way to fight with her. His wife being away meant he had the baby all day, and he couldn't wait to do something with her. Not long after he kissed his wife good bye, and made a face at her friend he was out the door with his daughter with a million things in mind.

* * *

><p>He was more than used to the stares he got, when he walked around with his young daughter. The usual questions were was he baby sitting, or was that his sister or something of that sort. He was also used to the judgmental looks he got when he told them she was in fact his daughter. He had the day off so he decided today would be perfect for father daughter time and took her to the park. She was still too small to do things on her own so he got a workout going up and down the jungle gym with her.<p>

Her first time down the slide with him, she was just startled, not sure what had happened but the next to times she burst into a fit of laughter and wanted to keep going. That was a lot harder than he thought lugging around a twenty pound baby, and dodging the little kids that were running around themselves. "Okay baby, daddy's tired… Lets get you on the swing now."

He tried to stand her up to see if she would attempt walking, but she just stood there and gave him a look that meant don't leave me. She could already stand on her own, and she could even grab onto something to pull herself up, but she was still hesitant on taking that first step, and she refused to go in the walker they bought her. "Are you going to come to daddy? Or are you just gonna stand there?"

He was sitting across from her on the grass and had his arms stretched out so she would only have to take a step or two to meet him. She answered him by flopping on her butt and laughing. "Okay, I get it not today." The baby swings were low enough where he could sit next her swing and push her, which was good because he defiantly wore himself out, playing with her.

He loved when she laughed, and her being in the swings just threw her into a giggle fit, even though he was barely pushing the swing at all. When she was a new born, she had a baby swing, but she got bored with that pretty easily. He finally had a minute to catch his breathe, but he couldn't quiet relax, he noticed the other parents staring, and he was trying to ignore the fact one was walking towards them. "Is that your daughter?" She seemed hesitant to ask, but that was a question he got on a daily basis.

"Yeah she's mine, right princess." He turned to her and she laughed, the only thing she said was "Da,da" which he translated to push me higher. "Don't worry, i'm not offended everyone asks me that." The woman looked taken back by the fact he said it so proudly, most people who had children that young would tell a lie, or act like they were offended that it was a question who the child belonged to.

"You're so young… You have a child and you're practically a baby yourself. It must be hard to raise a child for someone your age." He didn't understand why people went out of their way to lecture him on something they knew nothing about, they just assumed because he was young with a child, that he was irresponsible or something, and that annoyed him to no end. People twice his age couldn't provide for their children, and he had no problem doing so.

"Being a parent is definitely the hardest thing I've ever had to do... Its also the greatest." The woman looked at him surprised, most young parents were resentful that their own childhood got cut short because of a mistake they made. He was the opposite, he talked about his daughter with pride. "Between me and my wife, we don't have that much trouble, and our fathers are a big help."

He never understood why people were so curious about his life, but he happily gave them insight on how good things actually wore. He had a good job, an amazing wife, a beautiful baby, and a great set of parents. He had nothing to complain about, so he had a reason to brag. And if they doubted him for a minute, the smile on his daughters face vouched for that.

* * *

><p><strong>I always thought I would be done with this story by chapter fifteen, really I didn't think I would get past five. I don't even think I'm half way done, it's so easy to write about them, and I'm already working on the next two chapters. Jeez I like to ramble, I'm just going to get back to typing. - Chesxca<strong>


	17. Insult

**Hospitals are boring… So I kill the time typing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Insult<strong>

When he woke up he was more than excited, it was his day to spend time with his granddaughter, and that meant his boyfriend came along with the deal because he loved being around the baby as much as he did. His home seemed off because of it was partially bare due to the fact they were all slowly but surely moving into their new home. He was a little surprised when his boyfriend thought up the idea of them all moving in together, they were always with each other anyway.

He definitely hung around his boyfriend too much, he was even starting to act like him. Yesterday when his son-in-law sent him a picture of his granddaughter in a swing he had a moment where he awed and practically dance around in glee. He thought he was the normal one, but apparently not after that episode in the middle of his office. He immediately made the picture his new screen saver on his laptop and showed it off to everyone he could.

The only thing he had left in his room was his bedding and a couple of his suits. They already moved everything from his daughters old room and converted it into a guest room. It was going to be a lot more comfortable with so much more room, and his bills were practically being cut into a third of what they were, and that alone was a pretty good reason to be moving. He actually enjoyed his days off at work now, rather than stressing about everything all the time when he wasn't even being payed for it.

Not to mention his relationship with his daughter greatly improved, they argued over the dumbest things now, rather than biting each others heads off as soon as they laid eyes on each other. She was very spirited, just like him, and it caused them to lock horns for years. Now it was the complete opposite, they usually teamed up together to poke fun at their spouses or even annoy the two hyperactive men with inside jokes and worked together to control their shenanigans.

They were the best together when it came to the baby, he could always tell when his daughter needed a break, and would often play hooky from work to spend time with the two most important girls in his life. Or he would meet the two of them for lunch somewhere close to his office, most restaurants were family friendly, and his daughter was much to stubborn to admit when she was way in over her head sometimes.

She was an amazing mother, he never doubted her ability to do so, but it was almost odd she caught on so easily after being raised by a woman who abandoned her. She almost had a drive to be better than her own mother in everyday, and she already was doing a great job. He had an hour before he had to pick the baby up, but he was already dressed so he figured he would just show up early and torment his boyfriend and daughter at the same time.

* * *

><p>"What the hell made you think bringing a baby to the mall was a good idea?" He was practically griming the blonde now, the baby had been crying at least for ten minutes and she didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon. They decided not to bring the stroller into the mall since it would be almost impossible to look around with something that big and bulky. They kept switching who was holding the baby because she got heavy relatively quickly, and the squirming didn't help.<p>

"I thought she would like playing around in the food court with other kids. I think she's fussy because she's wet." He picked her up to check the back of the diaper to see if their was a blue stripe on it, the diaper was white on the bottom when she was dry, and the stripe only appeared when her diaper was dirty. "I'll go change her, just meet me in the food court when you're done looking." He kissed him goodbye though it was just a brief goodbye, and he was annoyed with the fact his horrible plan was failing.

The diaper must have been the only problem because as soon as he changed her she was happy and smiling again. "Is that what was the matter? You wanted a dry butt." She must have also been cranky because she was cuddling up to his chest like she wanted to go to sleep. "Is my baby tired? Lets find your papa so we can go home." He had spent the last week trying to get her to call him "papa" if she could say "dada" she should be able to call him next.

He was walking towards the food court, but the only thing that stopped him was someone calling his name. He turned towards the direction it was coming from and he immediately recognized the woman that was speaking to him. He wasn't the jealous type, he just a had a strong distaste for this woman in general. His first instinct was to tell her to "fuck off" but he was too nice for that, even towards someone he didn't like in general.

He smiled at her despite his true feelings, he never actually gave the woman a chance, but he went off what he heard and he really didn't like it. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years." At least she was being friendly, he thought back to the last thing his daughter-in-law said about her mother and it just rubbed him the wrong way. How the hell could anyone just abandon their family like that, come back into their lives and insult their way of living.

"Yeah, its been quite a while, the last time I saw you was the baby shower, and now the baby's all big." He shifted the baby's weight to his other hip, for someone so small she sure was heavy. He watched the woman stare at the baby in the arms, and that wasn't exactly the reaction he expected for someone who just saw their grand daughter for the first time. "Right princess? Say Hi!" He recently taught the baby how to wave, so she slowly shook her arm and hid her face in his shoulder. "Sorry, she's shy."

The woman smiled, "She's such a pretty little girl." He was glad she actually had something nice to say, from what he heard about her, she was a bitch who went out of her way to insult you, and he would of had a fit if she said anything bad about his grand baby. "Too bad she has to be around such a horrible influence." He wanted to ask her what she meant, but he could tell when he was being baited. He went to tell her bye so he could get away from her, but she cut him off by saying, "It was such a shame both of her grandfathers thought it was appropriate to be fucking each other."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, making that poor child think such sins are okay. She won't stand a chance at life being raised by you people." His jaw dropped, for once in his life he was at a loss for words. He never expected her to say something that rude, and disrespectful to someone she was just having a normal conversation with. He wanted to call her the rude cunt she was, but it was bad enough she just dropped that kind of language in front of a child.

"Princess cover your ears, grown ups are talking." He waited until she did so before he turned back to the woman who just insulted him. "Learn how to raise your own fucking kids, before you try to give me advice on mine." He stormed off quickly before he did something he wouldn't have been proud of, he never wanted to slap a bitch so much in his life, but he was bigger than that, no wonder nobody liked that woman. He never felt so insulted in his whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>Its strange writing about a character I absolutely hate, but i felt like she kind of disappeared off the face of the planet. She should have stayed there! I made myself mad writing that! D: Thanks-Chesxca<strong>


	18. Injury

**Sorry for the super late update! I'm missing sleep to write this. -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Injury<strong>

He finally got the motivation to pack some more, he was still trying to figure out what to take, what to give to charity, and what needed to be thrown away. He had a lot more things in this little house than he ever thought he owned, but he figured things kind of built up after living somewhere the majority of his adult life.

His biggest distraction was the photo album he found, his daughters baby pictures reminded him so much of his granddaughter now it was eerie. He ran his fingers over the empty spaces in the book and thought about refilling them. It seemed like more years than it really was when he got into a drunken rage and burned every single picture of his ex wife he could find.

He even when so far to cutting her out of their family portraits, just to rid them of her presence for good. That was a dark time in his life and it was something he would prefer forgetting, despite the lessons he learned along the way. He felt he was a better person because of the things he went through, and the person he was now was actually happy, rather than the miserable mess he used to be.

His thoughts were interrupted, and he was honestly thankful for it, walking down memory lane wasn't quite as pleasant as people made it out to be, and he half way thought of thanking whoever was knocking at his door. He listened to the woman's greeting, and her title but he didn't at all understand why she was here. "She doesn't live here, she hasn't lived here for a long time. But I'm her father."

The woman seemed confused, his daughter never changed her mailing address when she moved out, so it was an innocent mistake to make, and a simple explanation. "Can I ask you what this is about?" He was curious now, why the hell was child protective services at his door, and why the hell were they looking for his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Obviously from the look of things, this call was made out of spite. But it's our job to investigate all leads regardless."The woman seemed apologetic enough, but she still wasn't happy. It took a lot out of her not to tell the bitch to get out of her house, but she really pissed at the person who sent her there in the first place. With every single word the CPS woman spoke, she grew angrier, to the point she holding tears back until the woman walked out of the door.<p>

She was practically blind with rage, she didn't even hear it when her husband called her name, she just needed some fresh air, and to punch something. Her victim ended up being the brick wall on the outside of their apartment, but all she succeeded in was busting her knuckles before breaking down in tears. "What in hell did you go and do that for? Now your hands all bloody." She didn't even realize he followed her until his arms were around her.

"I'll kill her!" It was muffled into his shirt, but he still heard her, and he completely agreed, but one of them had to be rational here. His own father was reacting worse than his wife was, he knew they were all thoroughly pissed right now. But everyone needed to calm down before they did something they would regret. He knew she cut her mom off from her life again, but the only reason she gave him was that she didn't want someone like that around to influence their child and never said another word about it.

Then his dad came home pissed off last week, and called her something along the lines of a filthy harlot. He wasn't particularly fond of his mother-in-law in the first place, but he dealt with her because she was the one who gave her consent for them to marry. Honestly he would have rather waited the few months just so that woman's name wouldn't be associated with them.

This was the final straw, he wasn't going to be the voice of reason towards someone who made his family miserable, especially someone who questioned his ability as a father. He went down the list again in his head, he memorized every single word on the file, every lie, every thing that was making his wife cry, and thought about how he was going to prove every single thing wrong.

He almost laughed when he heard his mother-in-law was suing them for grandparent rights. It was laughable, until she claimed the baby was living in an unfit environment, and that her grandfathers relations could be harmful for her growth. They would have to fight her in court, and it was a good thing the woman from CPS saw the opposite from what was filed against them, and even more fortunate that his father-in-law was one of the states top defense lawyers. She would never win the rights, but it was still a pretty big thorn in their side.

He didn't bother waking his wife up to play doctor on her hand, she was lucky she just bruised her knuckles rather than breaking them like she's done before. She cried herself to sleep, and he was honestly glad she did, she didn't need to walk around in that fit of rage, and sleep would help her gain a level head. Next there was putting his daughter to bed, she started crying the moment her mother did, but she was a lot easier to console, and she was out just as fast.

He went to check on his dad next, but his boyfriend seemed to have that territory covered, he decided he probably should lay down himself. His bed was more crowded than usual, with his daughter laying in between himself and his wife, for someone so little, she could take up a lot of room. He moved her just a little bit so she could lay on her own pillow and she barely stirred. Just the thought of someone taking his daughter away from him was heartbreaking, it didn't matter how unrealistic the chances were. "Nobody's gonna take my princess from me." Was the last thing he said before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously wrote this at 1am! I haven't had time to update but I'm happy I did! Thanks for reading!-Chesxca<strong>


	19. Defend

**I know, I know, I was supposed to update forever ago… Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Defend<strong>

He was pacing outside of the building before his meeting, he looked at his watch and saw he still had a good ten minutes before he was supposed to arrive and he was more than nervous. This was one of the many times he wished he still smoked, he was stressed, angry and just all around annoyed. Everyone in his house was on edge, even the baby was a lot crankier than usual, which was strange because she was usually an all around happy baby, but lately she was just crying over any and everything.

She was a smart girl already, and could sense the tension in the house, or maybe she just wasn't used to their new home yet, or a mixture of the two. Either way he was trying to fix things as soon as he could, being a lawyer he knew how the handle this type of thing, but usually he was on the opposite side. Being one of the top prosecutors of his time got him a lot of respect in his field and a lot of hatred at the same time.

But this time it wasn't about his ego, or his title or even his track record when it came to winning cases, this was personal, this involved his family. And when it came to his family, he would stop at nothing to make things right. He took another minute before he went inside he needed to keep calm, he needed to keep a clear head, the last thing he needed to do is lose his cool in this situation, if he blew it, things would just get worse and if he succeeded he could avoid a few weeks full of headaches and a house full of hysterical room mates.

He wanted to climb back into his car and just go home, either that or to tell that dreadful woman about herself at the top of his lungs, and not care who saw, instead he walked into the room and greeted the woman he had so many mixed emotions about. The so called mother of his daughter, or as he often referred to her in his head as an egg donor. Or even a surrogate mother was a better term for her, sure she delivered their daughter but that was where the good things about her ended.

He shook hands with her lawyer and sat across from them, the tension and the room could be cut with a knife but he was the first to speak. "Drop the suit, and I won't sue you for slander." Her lawyer went to speak up, he seemed offended and she seemed worried about the word "Sue." He cut him off, looking directly at her this time, he didn't even try to mask his hatred and he was hoping it was helping get his point across, "And maybe I'll consider dropping the restraining order, if we end this today."

"On what terms? Why should we drop the case so easily, she wants her rights and your empty threats aren't going to scare us into stopping?" Her lawyer had a quick tongue but he obviously didn't know who he was dealing with, he had everything in his favor. His ex wife had a past so bad no one would ever put a child in her care, not to mention the baby currently had four full time providers for her, and her so called grandmother was alone and worked full time in some store.

"In case you weren't informed, your client has had many charges against her. Some of them are so bad, that no one in their right mind would put a child in her care." He spoke to her lawyer this time, he was obviously fresh out of school, he didn't do a background check on her. He could tell, because he would have, he would know this case was going no where fast. The dumbfounded look on the young lawyer's face proved he was right, that and the fact he whispered "what charges?" in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll gladly fill you in. She is after all, my ex wife." Her lawyer looked disturbed by this fact and looked at her again, he obviously wasn't informed on this either. "One count child abandonment, she not only up and left me and my daughter around six years ago, but she left my daughter who was a minor at the time across town during curfew. Two counts neglect, it definitely should be more than that, but I went out of my way to pick my daughter up from pre-school when her mother was up to other things."

His list continued, he revealed to her lawyer his ex's past with drug abuse, followed by her past with solicitation, and finally the one thing that made him hate her the most. Right before she left them for good, before she robbed their home, before she gave up her family for drugs. "One count child procurement." The last charge made her lawyers face twist into a disgusted look, and he completely agreed, he never revealed this fact to his daughter, she was broke enough when her mom left.

Fortunately she just thought she was having a sleepover with the dealer's daughter for a few days, while he had to scrape up the money to get her back. "She sold my daughter to her drug dealer for a hundred dollars worth of drugs, and it cost me over five thousand dollars to get her back. You can continue with this case if you please, but remember all you'll be doing is pulling out the skeletons of your own closet. And I have to warn you, if you start this, nothing will stop me from revealing it all, and I will make sure you won't be allowed to be in the same city as my daughter or my granddaughter, you can be sure of that."

"I'm not that person anymore… and even if I was, at least I'm not some sinful man who lyes in the bed with another." He almost laughed at her comment, because somehow she saw being gay was worse than being hooked on drugs, and he found her next comment even funnier. "She used to love me, but you brainwashed her into hating me. She's my daughter too, and once this is over, it can just be me, her and the baby."

"You can believe that all you want to, but I want you to remember this, and I want you to remember it well. You will never, have the chance to make MY daughter cry, ever again in your life. And that's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I suddenly suck at updating, it's just because I work so much… Sorry! Her daddy is mad, and he has the right to be, I wonder what's going to happen next? Thank's for reading! -Chesxca<strong>


	20. Eleven

**I know I haven't updated in a loooong time, and Im sorry for that. Life has been hectic lately and the only reason I was able to update now is because my boss gave me a few days off for my birthday. I'm going to try harder to work on my stories but as of now my updates are going to be a lot less frequent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

A banging sound made he finally look up from her book, she knew her daughter was being extra grumpy today not to mention one of her newest learned words was "No." When she tried to clean her nose, it was "No, mama." When she tried to dress her in the morning it was "No Mama," and so on and so forth, but she never said no to her daddy so it made her jealous. She watched her daughter pull herself up by the baby gate a second time and shake it as hard as she could, she didn't even look back at her for help she was just determined to get out of the living room anyway she could.

She was still in the learning phases of walking, but she could stand just fine. She walked around the house holding onto any and every thing she could get her hands on. She finally gave up and took a few shaky steps away from the gate before falling on her butt and crawling over to her mother. "Mama." She pulled herself up to stand by the couch to get her mom's attention. She was still pretending to read the book, but it was hard when a little person was hitting her on the knee.

Her daughter gave her a look that made her look exactly like her father, and she knew she was up to something. "Do you wanna go buh-bye." The smile that lit her face meant that was exactly what she wanted, being in the stuffy house all day could ware on her nerves too, but she hated that whenever she left her house she would run into her own mother despite the restraining order she had against her. It was ridiculous that her mother bothered to show her face around her, despite everything she'd done to her.

She grabbed her keys and diaper bag before grabbing the baby who crawled over to the door. If they were going out today, they might as well go somewhere they wouldn't be bothered. Usually when she went grocery shopping she would spot her mother in an aisle or in the cafe, and when she took the baby to the park, it was the same thing, she would be reading on a bench, or sitting under a tree waiting for her to come talk to her, but it was in vain. She had nothing to say to that woman.

She hated to admit it, but she calmed down a lot since she had her daughter. She was always known to be violent, and angry and some people though she was just all around mean. Sure she was used to be angry most of the time, but she eventually learned to control her temper. Her husband still went out of his way to agitate her, but she would try her best to keep her cool to set a good example for her daughter.

That always made her second guess her actions, sure she wanted to break a few of her mother's bones, maybe pull out her hair, or some other way to make her suffer. But getting sent to jail for assault or something like that isn't the type example she was trying to set, and in her current condition she would probably have a break down being away from her daughter for long. She decided to head off to a mall that was around a thirty minute drive away, the baby could take her nap on the way there, and she wanted to look around at the toy store they had there.

She was planning her daughter's first birthday, she still had over a month to go, but knowing her mother kept showing up everywhere she went was postponing her going out and doing things. Even though the case against them was completely thrown out she was still a bit furious about the whole thing. Her father tried to tell her that she should just forgive and forget because holding a grudge took a lot of work, but it was still too fresh for any of that. It had been over a month since she last heard of anything, but seeing her so much still made her angry.

She loaded the baby in the car and started it up before checking her Gps for directions to the mall. The last thing she needed was to get lost on a day she was supposed to be relaxing, she was giggling at the baby dancing in her car seat and sent her husband a text that she would be home late.

Babies were a lot smarter than they looked, she knew this for two reasons, the first being her daughter somehow got into everything despite if she hid it or not. And the second being that her daughter kept hugging her stomach every chance she got. "If you keep doing that, you're going to give me away." The baby snuggled into her stomach and even more, she was still waking up from the nap she took in the car so she was overly affectionate.

She was still torn on the fact she was pregnant again, and how her daughter could tell was pretty surprising. She was only a few weeks now, and she was pretty pissed her birth control failed on her. But the thought of another child was pretty bitter sweet. She didn't discuss it with her husband yet, because all she had to go off of was a home test, and those weren't always right. She scheduled an appointment with her doctor already, and she was just going to do it the same time, she had the one year check up for her daughter.

"Well, I know what your answer is already. You want a little playmate huh?" She knew she was going to have to have a family discussion with everyone pretty soon, another baby meant they were all going to have a lot more work to do. She already stopped taking her birth control, and gave her husband excuses like headaches, and fake fights when he was trying to get romantic lately. Her thoughts kept going back and forward between how shitty her last pregnancy was, and how amazing the result was. Her daughter kissing on her belly wasn't helping the con list at all. "I hope your daddy reacts the same way baby. I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being a crappy updater, I'm going to try to write more. Emphasis on try. Thanks for reading!-Chesxca<strong>


End file.
